In Your Smile
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Kyuhyun adalah namja cupu yang dijauhi teman-temannya. Ia selalu berpikir bahwa ia sendirian. Tetapi, ia tidak sadar bahwa pasti ada saja yang memperhatikannya tanpa tatapan benci itu. Bagaimana Kyuhyun menghadapi kenyataan hidupnya?/"Kau menarik kok, Kyuhyun-ssi "/"Mereka menatapku jijik. Darimana kau melihat sisi menarikku? Darimana, Sungmin-ssi?"/A KyuMin FF/GS/Wanna RnR? SanKyu


**Terkadang apa yang tertulis di hati, itulah yang sulit terbaca.**

**Yang tertanam di jiwa, itulah yang sulit dilihat.**

**Yang terbayang di pikiran, itulah yang menjadi sebuah teka-teki.**

**Dan ketika hidup tidak pernah menyentuh sebuah kesenangan, maka saat itulah kita tak bisa merasakan…bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta.**

**Namun jangan berpikir itu adalah sebuah derita.**

**Karena ketika kau mau membuka hati, saat itulah cinta 'kan menghampirimu.**

**Memberikan kehangatan akan hati dan jiwa yang terasa dingin juga sepi.**

**Cukup percaya bahwa apa yang kau sangka tak seburuk apa yang kau bayangkan.**

**Sebab ada saatnya, Tuhan mendengar dan percaya padamu.**

**Dan di saat itulah…Tuhan 'kan membuatmu tersenyum demi bahagiamu.**

**.**

**.**

_**In Your Smile**_

_**This story belongs to**_** Fujimoto Yumi, 2013**

**Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Super Junior**

_**Are belongs to God and Themselves**_

_**Genre :**_

_**Romance, Drama, Fluffy, Life**_

_**Rating : Teen**_

_**Length : Oneshoot**_

_**Summary :**_

_**You don't need to cry, when you want to smile.**_

'_**Cause every smile of you could make me want to thanks to you.**_

_**And you make my heart beats so fast.**_

_**Warning :**_

_**Genderswitch, Transgender, Girl!Min, OOC! AU! Bad story T_T**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Dedicated to Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin (Late) Birthday Present from me.**_

_**If you don't like, please don't read.**_

_**Just click back if you don't want to read it.**_

_**Leave the feedback, please?**_

_**Don't be silent reader, okay?**_

_**Enjoy this fic, hope you like it^^**_

_**Thank you~**_

**.**

**.**

_**A**_** KyuMin **_**Fanfiction**_

_**In Your Smile**_

_Present by_** Fujimoto Yumi**

**.**

**.**

_Every little smile, it could be bring some happiness._

_Would you trust me?_

Siang itu begitu terik. Para siswa maupun siswi hanya pergi ke kantin atau perpustakaan melewati istirahat mereka. Tak ada yang istimewa. Bahkan untuk ukuran seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta saja terasa biasa saja.

Musim panas memang sedang panas-panasnya. Kyuhyun –satu dari sekian banyak siswa di sekolah itu- hanya bisa terduduk di bangku taman yang memang –lumayan- teduh. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia lebih suka berada di sini. Tidak berbaur atau bahkan makan bersama yang lain.

Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah terdiam. Dengan pandangan memperhatikan semua orang yang terkadang lalu lalang. Kyuhyun tahu ia memiliki banyak pertanyaan yang ia simpan dalam otaknya. Tetapi kepada siapakah ia bisa bertanya?

Semua orang memandangnya rendah. Ia hanyalah siswa cupu yang bahkan dijauhi. Walau ada beberapa yang berteman dengannya, itupun orang-orang yang 'sama' seperti dia. Semua orang tahu Kyuhyun itu pintar. Maka dari itulah ia tidak berani menanyakan apa yang ada di dalam isi kepalanya. Ia hanya menyimpannya sendiri. Karena setiap kali ia ingin membuka mulut walau hanya sekedar bertanya, mereka akan menjawab, 'Kau _'kan_ pintar! Untuk apa bertanya?' dan jawaban itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun tidak pernah bertanya lagi pada siapapun.

Siapa yang mau melihatnya. Ia bahkan tidak menarik. Ia bahkan tidak tampan –mungkin. Semua orang memandang rendah dirinya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Apa salahnya? Mengapa hidupnya seperti ini? Di buang oleh ayah dan ibu kandungnya sendiri? Tidak punya teman dan sendirian. Inikah yang Tuhan rencanakan?

Mengapa jahat sekali?, pikirnya selalu sama.

Namun ketika ia melihat orang-orang tersenyum, semua pikiran itu sontak menghilang. Ingin sekali ia tersenyum untuk orang lain. Tapi tidak ada yang mau menerima senyumnya dan mendengarkannya. Salahkah dia? Mengapa semua orang begitu kejam?

Oh tentu tidak.

Mungkin kau tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang terkadang melihat ke arahmu, _'kan_?

"_Ya_! Minnie-_ya_, kau melihat apa sih? Anak cupu itu?" ucap seseorang pada _yeoja_ bernama lengkap Sungmin.

_Yeoja_ itu menoleh ke arah temannya. "Eum…Hyukkie, kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu," balasnya. Hyukkie atau Hyukjae sang teman pun hanya mendecih kemudian menarik tangan Sungmin ke bangku kantin yang sudah di _booking_ oleh teman-teman mereka.

"Hyukkie _unnie_ kau kenapa sih? _Kok_ narik-narik Sungmin _unnie_ begitu?" tanya Ryeowook –teman Sungmin juga.

Hyukkie hanya melirik Sungmin sekilas kemudian duduk dan membalas enggan. "_Unnie_mu itu selalu saja memperhatikan anak cupu itu."

"_Eoh_? Anak cupu? Yang mana?"

"Itu loh, Cho Kyuhyun. Memang apa sih istimewanya dia? Sampai-sampai Lee Sungmin begitu tertarik."

"Yak! A-aku hanya kasihan!"

"Oooooh, begitu."

Semuanya hanya ber-oh ria dan fokus dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Tetapi tidak dengan Sungmin yang malah memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

'Sebenarnya tidak begitu. Aish, memangnya ada apa dengan Kyuhyun? Dia tidak buruk kok.'

.

.

Pagi kembali menjelang. Seorang _namja_ masih bergelut dengan selimutnya. Berusaha menghalau cahaya yang menerpa wajah. Kyuhyun -_namja_ itu bangkit dari ranjangnya menuju kamar mandi. Setelahnya bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Kyuhyun berjalan sendirian menuju sekolah. Sesekali membenarkan letak kacamata yang bertengger di matanya. Tangannya memegang beberapa buku tebal yang akan ia baca atau pelajari. Keculunannya semakin terlihat dengan tingkahnya yang terlalu _introvert_.

Semua orang menganggap Kyuhyun hanyalah sampah. _Namja_ cupu yang bahkan tidak akan bisa masuk ke lingkungan orang-orang atau _namja-namja_ lain di sekolah. Kyuhyun akan selalu sendiri. Ia percaya itu. Maka dari itulah ia lebih memilih untuk bergerak sesuai kemauannya.

Lama berjalan sendirian dengan beban di tangannya, akhirnya mata Kyuhyun menangkap bentuk bangunan bertingkat itu. Ia terus berjalan ke sana. Memasuki koridor yang di penuhi siswa/siswi lain. Kyuhyun berlalu dengan menunduk menghindari tatapan tidak suka mereka.

Langkahnya ia percepat untuk bisa bebas dari mulut-mulut pedas yang mencibirnya. Sampai, tubuhnya menabrak tubuh lain. Dan buku-buku tebal itu jatuh begitu saja.

"_M-mianhae_, s-saya tidak sengaja," ucap Kyuhyun tergagap. Ia membereskan buku-buku miliknya kemudian membungkuk lagi. Ketika berniat meninggalkan orang yang ditabraknya, seseorang itu menahannya.

"Ah, maaf. Kau, Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya ketika ditanya seperti itu. Dan ketika ia melihat siapa orang di depannya. Ia terdiam.

Seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya. Memakai kacamata tebal seperti dirinya. Rambutnya belah tengah dengan kancing baju teratas yang terpasang rapih. Kedua tangannya memegang dua sisi tali ransel. Kyuhyun menautkan alis heran.

Dengan pelan ia membalas. "I-iya, ada a-apa? K-kau mengenalku?"

Orang itu tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. "Iya, aku murid baru. Salam kenal, Kyuhyun-_ssi_."

_Eoh_?, batin Kyuhyun semakin bingung. Bagaimana bisa orang itu mengenalnya? Kyuhyun merasa bingung.

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_?"

"_Ne_? A-ada apa?"

"Eum, begini...b-bisakah kau menunjukkan di mana letak ruang kepala sekolah?"

"Ah _ne_. Tetapi kenapa tidak bertanya pada yang lainnya?" Kyuhyun bertanya bingung.

Orang itu membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Aku sudah bertanya tetapi mereka menyuruhku bertanya padamu."

"Ah begitu. Tapi kau...baik-baik saja _'kan_?"

"_Ne_. Aku baik-baik saja walau tadi mereka agak ketus padaku. Kenapa ya kira-kira?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum maklum. "Mereka memang begitu. Ah iya, mari ku antar kau ke ruang kepala sekolah."

"Baik."

Mereka berjalan beriringan. Kyuhyun menuntun anak baru itu. "Namamu siapa?" Tanya Kyuhyuyn.

"Aku Lee Donghae, Kyuhyun-_ssi_."

"Salam kenal, Donghae-_ssi_. Dan panggil saja aku Kyuhyun."

"Baik. Dan juga panggil saja aku Donghae."

"_Ne_, Donghae."

Yah, setidaknya Kyuhyun bertemu dengan teman baru lagi _'kan_? Walau banyak yang tidak menyukainya, baginya bukan apa-apa jika masih ada teman meski sedikit saja.

.

.

Pelajaran terakhir sebentar lagi selesai. Kyuhyun melirik ke arah jam dinding kemudian kembali fokus. Sesekali mengedarkan pandangannya melihat teman sekelas mereka. Kyuhyun dan anak baru itu sekelas. Ya, Kyuhyun dan Donghae sekelas.

Dan saat itulah mereka menjadi bahan pembicaraan.

'Kriiing~ Kriiing~ Kriiing~'

Bel tanda akhir pelajaran berbunyi. Semua murid di kelas itu berteriak dan langsung memasukkan buku-buku mereka. Kyuhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sesaat setelah _sonsaeng_ yang tadi mengajar keluar, anak-anak pun mulai bersuara.

Begitu bising membuat dua orang yang terlihat 'cupu' bagi mereka mengernyit tidak suka.

"Ahahaa lihat! Ada dua orang anak cupu di kelas kita loh~ hahaha."

Kyuhyun tahu setelah ini mereka akan terus berbicara. Dengan segera Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengajak Donghae keluar kelas.

"Donghae, ayo kita keluar."

"T-tapi..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudah ayo pergi."

"B-baik."

.

.

"Err...kenapa kau mengajakku keluar, Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun berhenti berjalan. Kemudian membenarkan ranselnya. "Kau tidak akan tahan berada di sana, Donghae."

"_Wae_? Padahal aku ingin punya teman di sekolah ini. Yah~ walau kau adalah teman pertamaku," Donghae lagi-lagi membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Ia berjalan di samping Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak ingin seperti di sekolah yang dulu. Dijauhi teman-teman dan selalu sendirian."

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengarnya. Ia juga sering mengalaminya. Setiap hari. Dijauhi, sendirian, dicaci maki, dibenci. Dan tidak punya teman. Mungkin punya, namun hanya orang-orang yang sama sepertinya.

Ia mengerti bahwa Donghae akan sama seperti dirinya. Tetapi mau apa? Seseorang boleh berharap _'kan_? Seseorang boleh menginginkan seorang teman, bukan?

"Aku mengerti, Donghae. Tapi belum saatnya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Begitulah. Kau pasti akan mengerti nanti."

"Huh, kau membuatku penasaran tahu."

"Maaf, tapi pasti kau akan tahu nanti."

"Hm, baik..."

"Yaaaaaa! Sungmin _unnie_! Sudah ku bilang jangan bengong teruuuuus!"

"Aiiiiish! Hyukkie berisiiiiiiiiiiik. Menyebalkan!"

Kyuhyun maupun Donghae pun menoleh ke asal suara. Dan saat itulah pandangan mereka saling bertemu. Walau Sungmin sempat membungkuk meminta maaf lalu menarik tangan Hyukjae pergi, ia masih bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang menunduk lalu membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian menunduk lagi. Sungmin bisa melihatnya. Dan ia terkekeh. 'Lucu sekali dia. Hihi,' pikirnya.

Setelahnya Sungmin dan Hyukjae pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun maupun Donghae. Menyisahkan Donghae yang masih terpaku di tempatnya dan Kyuhyun menyadari itu.

"Donghae? Kau kenapa?"

"Siapa dia?"

"Siapa yang siapa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun menautkan alis ketika mendapati pandangan Donghae yang seakan terkunci pada sosok dua _yeoja_ tadi.

Kemudian ia menepuk pundak Donghae. "Donghae kau baik-baik saja?"

"Yang tadi loh, Kyu. Yang berteriak itu."

"_Eoh_? Y-yang pakai tas pink maksudmu?" Entah mengapa Kyuhyun merasa merona sekarang.

"Bukan. Tapi temannya itu," balas Donghae dengan masih terdiam di tempatnya. Seketika Kyuhyun sadar. Ah, aneh sekali jadinya.

"Err...maaf, aku tidak tahu. Bahkan sepertinya aku baru melihat mereka."

Mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, refleks Donghae menoleh. "Benarkah? Sudah hampir satu setengah tahun _'kan_ kau di sini? Bagaimana bisa?" Donghae melepas kacamatanya lalu membersihkan lensa itu. "Aneh sekali, Kyu."

"Aku tidak pernah punya teman. Sama sepertimu di sekolah yang dulu."

"Ah? Begitu? M-maaf. Yah, aku tahu sih, orang-orang cupu seperti kita pasti tidak ada yang mau menemani kita kalau bukan orang-orang yang sama seperti kita _'kan_?"

"Ya. Kau benar, Donghae."

"Ah sudahlah. Ayo kita pulang," ajak Donghae kemudian merangkul Kyuhyun. Membawanya menyusuri koridor sekolah.

"Tapi aku serius menanyakan _yeoja_ itu, Kyu."

Kyuhyun tersentak. Seketika ia mengingat wajah _yeoja_ bertas pink yang membungkuk ke arah mereka. "Ya, aku juga," dan tanpa sadar ia tersenyum.

.

.

Cahaya rembulan begitu terang. Kyuhyun terduduk di bingkai jendela dengan buku di tangannya. Entah mengapa pikirannya melayang begitu saja pada _yeoja_ bertas pink itu.

Wajahnya begitu cantik, seperti bidadari yang turun dari langit. Dan hanya dialah yang menatap Kyuhyun biasa saja. Tidak ada rasa jijik, tidak suka, benci, atau semacamnya. Mata itu mata yang indah saat bersiborok dengan mata miliknya yang terhalangi lensa kacamata.

Mata itu seakan menjeratnya ke dalam jurang. Wajah itu begitu imut. Senyumnya begitu cantik. Mungkin saja Kyuhyun memang sudah gila sekarang.

"Aish! Mengapa aku jadi seperti ini? Gadis itu...haish! Hilangkan pikiran itu, Cho. Sadar siapa dirimu!"

"Haaaaaaah."

.

.

Di tempat lain, _yeoja_ itu terkekeh mengingat kejadian tadi siang. Sungmin -_yeoja_ itu- bisa melihat bagaimana rona tipis ada di pipi _namja_ bernama Kyuhyun itu. Hadir di pipi tirus _namja_ yang selama ini begitu dijauhi di sekolah oleh murid-murid yang lain. Siswa _introvert_ yang menurut mereka itu culun dan kuper.

_Namja_ yang bagi Sungmin memiliki wajah yang tampan, mata yang teduh karena terhalangi kacamata. Juga mungkin, senyum yang menawan, bukan?

Ah, memikirkannya saja bisa membuat Sungmin seperti orang gila.

"Hei, aku bahkan merasa diriku sudah gila?"

"Haiiiish, Kyuhyun-_ssi_ menyebalkan!"

"Aaarrrggghhhhh! Jangan muncuuuuuul " Sungmin berteriak sendirian di kamarnya dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya yang entah mengapa memerah.

"Huaaaaaaaaah! Aku pasti sudah gilaaaaaaaaa " dan ia kembali berteriak.

"Yaaaak! Minnie berhenti berteriaaaaak!"

"Iyaaaa _oppaaaaa_, maafkan Minnie!"

Haish!, gerutunya dalam hati. Sungmin benar-benar merasa dirinya sudah gila. Gila akan wajah lugu itu. Gila akan mata teduh itu. Gila akan wajah tampan yang membuatnya benar-benar gila.

"Aish! Aku gila! Gila! Gila!"

Yah, terkadang, sebuah rasa kasihan atau kekhawatiran bisa menghadirkan perasaan yang lain. Apalagi ketika kau berhadapan langsung dengannya.

Tetapi...bukanlah itu hal yang sangat menyenangkan?

Yah, tentu saja. Jatuh cinta itu...sangat menyenangkan!

.

.

Pagi itu Sungmin berlari menuju sekolahnya. Ia terlambat! Ah! Benarkah? Lalu mengapa masih ada seseorang yang berjalan santai di luar sekitar gerbang? Apakah jam tangannya salah?

Sungmin berhenti sebentar kemudian menekuk lututnya. Merasa lelah karena berlari. Namun ia berusaha untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan orang itu.

Dan ia pun bertanya. "Hei, bukankah sebentar lagi masuk? Mengapa kau masih bisa jalan san..." Ucapannya terhenti ketika ia mendongak. Orang itu tengah melihatnya heran dari balik kacamatanya.

Sungmin malu setengah mati. Ah, ia bahkan bingung harus bagaimana.

"Aaa, ini masih pukul 07.00 pagi, kok," ucap orang itu.

Sungmin menggaruk tengkuknya kemudian membungkuk. "M-maaf. Aku tidak tahu mengapa jam tanganku sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.28. Aku kira aku telat."

Orang itu tersenyum lucu. Namun bagi Sungmin begitu menawan. "Tidak. Ini masih sempat kok."

"Ah _ne_. Maaf mengganggumu, Kyuhyun-_ssi_."

"!" Orang yang dipanggil Kyuhyun itu tampak terkejut. Hei, bagaimana bisa gadis bertas pink ini tahu namanya?

"Err...kalau kau bertanya darimana aku tahu namamu itu karena...semua siswa/siswi membicarakanmu, hehe."

Seketika Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. "Ya, aku mengerti."

"_Ne_! Baiklah! Ayo kita segera saja. Biar tidak telat juga."

"_Ne_."

Keduanya pun berjalan. Namun Sungmin berada beberapa langkah di depan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum memandang gadis bertas pink itu. Dan ia pun ingat sesuatu. Nama.

"Err..._agashi_..."

"Ya?" Seketika Sungmin menoleh. Menampilkan senyuman kelincinya.

Kyuhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kemudian bertanya sepelan mungkin. "S-siapa namamu?"

Sungmin sontak kaget. Namun kemudian tersenyum mengulurkan tangannya. "Lee Sungmin, salam kenal ya, Cho Kyuhyun-_ssi_."

Dan angin di musim panas itu pun menerbangkan beberapa rasa yang aneh ketika dua tangan itu saling berjabat. Juga saat debaran jantung begitu terdengar kencang. Di saat itulah kau bisa merasakan hal yang di sebut...jatuh cinta.

Ya, jatuh cinta.

.

.

Kyuhyun termenung di bangku miliknya. Matanya tertuju pada buku yang terbuka di tangannya. Tetapi pikirannya? Melayang entah kemana.

Kejadian tadi pagi itu sangat berkesan bagi Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun begitu menyukainya.

"Kyuhyun?"

"Ah ya? Donghae ada apa?"

Kyuhyun menutup bukunya. Kemudian menoleh ke arah Donghae. "Ada apa, Donghae?"

"Aku sudah tahu namanya dari petugas perpus."

"_Eoh_? Siapa? _Yeoja_ yang kemarin 'kah?"

"_Ne_! Menurutmu dia cantik tidak?"

"_Ne_, dia cantik kok," balas Kyuhyun yang seketika malah membayangkan wajah gadis tas pinknya. Nya? Tunggu! _Yeoja_ itu bukan miliknya.

"Aku sudah yakin kau akan bilang seperti itu, Kyu."

"_Ne_. Ah, sebentar lagi masuk."

"_Ne_! Semangat, Kyu!"

"Kau juga, Donghae."

.

.

Angin musim panas berhembus begitu saja. Sungmin duduk di bangku taman sekolah. Ia memegang buku yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan. Matanya begitu fokus membaca. Bahkan tidak sadar jika ada yang menatapnya heran karena bagi orang itu, di sana adalah tempat yang biasa ia tempati. Tetapi kini ada orang lain yang memakainya.

Orang itu duduk gugup di samping Sungmin. Jantungnya berdebar keras entah mengapa. Ketika ia mulai membuka buku, Sungmin baru menyadari jika ada orang di sampingnya.

"_Eoh_? Kyuhyun-_ssi_? Sejak kapan kau di sini?" Tanya Sungmin.

Seseorang yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun menunduk membenarkan letak benda bergagang dan berkaca itu kemudian menjawab pelan. "B-baru kok, Sungmin-_ssi_."

"Oooh begitu? Hehe maaf ya tempatmu ku tempati. Baiklah. Aku pergi sa..."

"Tidak apa-apa, kok," entah mengapa refleks Kyuhyun menahannya. Walau awalnya ia kaget bagaimana Sungmin mengetahui bahwa itu tempat kesukaannya?

Sungmin kaget. Namun tersenyum. Membuat jantung Kyuhyun semakin berdetak cepat. "Benar tidak apa-apa, Kyuhyun-_ssi_?"

"Ah, _ne_! T-tidak apa-apa, kok, Sungmin-_ssi_. Duduk dan baca saja."

"Baiklaaaah kalau itu maumu."

"Ah, _ne_. Baik."

"Hihi kau benar-benar lucu, ya?" Ucap Sungmin tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun tersentak dibilang seperti itu.

"Sungmin-_ssi_ bisa saja. Aku ini tidak lucu dan tidak menarik, kok."

"Ya itu sih bagi kamu. Mungkin bagi orang lain tidak begitu bisa saja, _'kan_?"

"Yah, mungkin bagi mereka yang matanya lebih rusak dari mataku, hehe."

Sungmin terdiam. Tidak membalasnya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang malah menunduk. Aish, bagaimana bisa? Bukankah tadi mereka sedang mengobrol? Hah. Lucu sekali.

"Kau menarik kok. Mereka saja yang jahat padamu."

Kyuhyun menoleh tidak mengerti. Ia memberanikan diri menatap mata _yeoja_ yang ada di depannya ini. Walau jantungnya seakan berlomba untuk segera di keluarkan. Kyuhyun menahannya.

Kyuhyun bisa melihat Sungmin tersenyum. _Yeoja_ bertas pink yang berhasil mengambil alih pikirannya. _Yeoja_ yang baginya jahat karena telah menyita waktunya. Walau baru kemarin, entah mengapa Kyuhyun merasa sudah banyak yang hilang dari hari-harinya.

"Yah, pasti dibalik kacamata itu ada sesuatu yang membuatmu terlihat lebih menarik, Kyuhyun-_ssi_."

"..." Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Walau ia berusaha untuk tetap melihat _yeoja_ di depannya. Tetapi terkadang ia pun menunduk menghindari tatapan itu.

"Aku yakin kau mempunyai kepribadian yang menarik, kok."

"Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin, Sungmin-_ssi_."

"_Eoh_? Bagiku kau menarik, kok. Hehehe."

"Dari sisi mana kau melihatnya? Semua orang membenciku karena penampilanku. Mereka bilang aku menjijikkan. Aku kuper dan cupu. Dari mana kau melihat sisi menarikku, Sungmin-_ssi_?"

"!" Sungmin terkaget ketika Kyuhyun berbicara seperti itu. Seakan-akan ia mengungkapkan apa yang ia pikirkan dan rasakan selama ini.

"Ayah dan ibu membuangku. Dan kalian semua menganggap aku sampah di sini hanya karena penampilanku. Boleh ku tahu mengapa Tuhan jahat sekali padaku?"

Dengan cepat Sungmin membalas. "Kau salah. Kau salah jika bilang bahwa Tuhan jahat padamu. Kau hanya tidak mengerti apa yang tengah ia rencanakan demi kebahagiaanmu. Kau hanya tidak mengetahuinya. Kau tidak."

"Lalu bagaimana aku mengetahuinya, Sungmin-_ssi_? Bagaimana aku mengetahui apa alasan kedua orang tuaku membuangku dan meninggalkanku? Di mana aku bisa menemukan jawaban itu?"

"K-kyuhyun-_ssi_..."

"Aku merasa hidup begitu jahat padaku. Sakit sekali rasanya hidup sendirian dan tidak memiliki teman yang mau menerima kita apa adanya."

"Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Bukan maksudku bicara seperti itu," Sungmin berucap merasa bersalah. Ia menundukkan wajahnya. Sedih. Hatinya sangat sedih mendengar Kyuhyun bilang seperti itu.

Dan seketika Kyuhyun sadar apa yang di ucapkannya. Ia pun menunduk memainkan kacamatanya gugup. Ia tidak tahu ia harus bagaimana setelah ini. "Maaf, Sungmin-_ssi_. Maafkan aku. Tadi aku..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti sekarang. Kau sudah lega, _'kan_? Tidak ada lagi yang mengganjal di hati atau pikiranmu?"

Kyuhyun tersentak. Kemudian menghela napas lalu mengangguk juga menunduk. Ia merasa malu. Ini pertama kalinya ia bisa mengeluarkan segala pertanyaan yang ada di otaknya. Benar. Inilah. Ia bisa mengatakannya.

"Terimakasih sudah mendengarkanku, Sungmin-_ssi_. Terimakasih."

"Ya, dan jangan sungkan. Ohya, aku juga tahu jawaban pertanyaanmu."

"..."

"Aku rasa kau hanya perlu tersenyum agar Tuhan mau melihatmu dan memberikanmu kebahagiaan. Habis yang ku lihat kau tidak pernah tersenyum sih. Padahal senyumanmu itu...menawan loh~" Sungmin merona ketika selesai berbicara.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan melihatnya. "Kau berlebihan, Sungmin-_ssi_."

"Aku tidak. Aku jujur! Sungguh!"

"Aku percaya, _kok_."

Entah mengapa keduanya tersenyum. Dan sekali lagi, angin berhembus menyampaikan apa saja yang baru terjadi. Jika setelah ini akan ada suatu kejadian. Maukah kau menganggapnya sebagai satu bentuk dari berbagai macam kebahagiaan?

Dan siapapun _'kan_ yakin. Inilah takdirmu. Percayalah bahwa sebuah senyuman saja bisa mendatangkan kebahagiaan yang berlimpah. Maukah kau percaya itu?

.

.

_When someone says something to you, would you want to believe?_

_If that is about what are you feel, would you want to share?_

_And when you trust someone else, would you want to feel that God is trying to give you an answer of your question?_

_And it is a happiness. Just for you._

Kyuhyun duduk sendirian di pojok ruangan perpustakaan. Keempat matanya (sebutan karena dia memakai kacamata) itu membaca dengan teliti apa yang tersaji di sana.

Sesekali, Kyuhyun membenarkan letak kacamata tebalnya itu, kemudian menggigit pulpennya sebelum menuliskan sesuatu pada kertas di buku kosongnya. Walau berusaha untuk fokus, pikirannya tetap saja melayang tidak jelas. Dan itu tertuju pada gadis bertas pink yang ia ketahui bernama Sungmin. Entah mengapa ia jadi seperti ini sekarang.

"Kyu? Kau sedang apa?" Tiba-tiba seseorang bertanya. Kyuhyun mendongak dan melihat Donghae di depannya.

Kyuhyun memperbaiki duduknya kemudian menjawab. "Bukan apa-apa, Donghae. Ada apa?"

Donghae memajukan kursi yang ia duduki. "Ke kantin, _yuk_? Dia ada di sana."

"Dia?" Kyuhyun bertanya bingung.

Donghae mengangguk. "Iya. Hyukjae ada di sana bersama gadis bertas pink mu itu."

Kyuhyun tersentak dan salah tingkah. "A-apa? D-dia bukan milikku. Jadi jangan bilang seperti itu, Donghae."

"Baik-baik. Jadi bagaimana?"

"Err...baiklah. _Kajja_ kita ke kantin. Sudah lama tidak ke sana."

"Oke! Ayo."

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae berjalan masuk ke dalam kantin. Dan seketika, semua mata mengarah pada mereka. Para siswa maupun siswi mencibirnya. Dan yang Kyuhyun maupun Donghae lakukan hanyalah diam tidak merespon.

Mereka berjalan menuju satu meja kantin yang kosong dan tidak di tempati setelah memesan makanan. Walau mereka berjalan menunduk, namun tetap saja bisa melihat apa yang terjadi.

Ketika sampai, ada beberapa orang yang sudah berdiri dengan satu kaki di atas bangku kantin itu. Kemudian berkata. "Hei, teman-teman. Lihat! Ada dua anak cupu di kantin? Tumben sekali, bukan? Biasanya _'kan_ mereka berada di perpustakaan dan berautis ria _'kan_? Haha."

"Betul. Dan tiba-tiba mereka ada di sini. Mau sok gaul, hm?" Dua orang dari mereka mendekati Kyuhyun juga Donghae kemudian merangkulnya.

Kyuhyun serta Donghae menunduk ketakutan. Keduanya mengambil minuman yang dipegang Kyuhyun dan Donghae, lalu menumpahkan ke atas kepala mereka.

"Ooooh, mandi minuman kantin, _eoh_? Hahaha."

Seharusnya Kyuhyun maupun Donghae tahu kalau pergi ke kantin sama saja cari mati. Tapi apa mau dikata? Perasaan itu terkadang egois, bukan?

Tiba-tiba dua orang _yeoja_ menghampiri mereka. Membersihkan rupa kedua _namja_ yang tengah menjadi bullyan siswa lain.

"Kyu? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya satu dari dua _yeoja_ itu. Kyuhyun bisa melihat bahwa Sungmin lah yang berbicara.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. "T-tidak apa-apa, kok, Sungmin-_ssi_."

"Aish, sudahlah. Kalian berdua bergabung dengan kami saja. Ayo Hyukkie, ajak teman Kyuhyun ke meja kita."

"_Ne_, _unnie_. _Kajja_. Dan kalian! Awas kalian nanti!" Seketika Hyukjae mengancam beberapa siswa itu. Yang hanya dibalaskan tawa melecehkan yang membuat Hyukjae geram.

"Sudahlah, Hyukkie. Ayo kita pergi."

"Iya, _unnie_."

.

.

Ketika keempatnya sampai di meja kantin yang mereka tempati. Sungmin dan Hyukjae menyuruh Kyuhyun juga Donghae untuk duduk. Keduanya hanya menuruti.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa _'kan_?" Tanya Sungmin. Keduanya hanya mengangguk tidak jelas.

"Terimakasih, Sungmin-_ssi_."

"Terimakasih, Hyukjae-_ssi_."

"Ah _ne_, tidak apa-apa. Jangan sungkan sama kita. Iya _'kan_, Sungmin hyung?"

"_Ne_, Hyukkie. Kita ini _'kan_ teman."

"_Eoh_? T-teman?" Donghae berucap kaget. Sontak membuat semua yang ada di sana menoleh. Sama seperti Kyuhyun, ia juga merasa seperti _déjà vu_.

"Iya kita ini teman sekarang, _okay_?"

"Err...baiklah. Semoga kau tidak salah mengambil keputusan, Sungmin-_ssi_." Balas Kyuhyun. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia merasa ragu.

"Tidak akan." Pandangan Sungmin seakan terkunci. Menatap dalam pada mata yang terhalangi kaca itu. "Ah, iya. Buka dulu kacamatamu, Kyu. Biar aku yang bersihkan."

"A-aaa...tidak usah, Sungmin-_ssi_. Tidak apa-apa, kok."

"T-tapi..."

"Tidak apa-apa, sungguh."

"Aish, baiklah."

Setelahnya diam. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Kyuhyun hanya menunduk. Dan Donghae juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mungkin ia merasa deg-degan dibantu oleh orang yang ia sukai.

"Aaa, aku pergi dulu, _annyeong_." Tiba-tiba Donghae bangkit kemudian berlari. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terheran-heran dan berniat menyusulnya.

Namun langkahnya tertahan ketika Sungmin memanggilnya. "_Eoh_? Kyu? Kau mau ke mana?"

"Err...menyusul Donghae dan...terimakasih atas pertolonganmu, Sungmin-_ssi_."

.

.

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti mengapa Donghae tiba-tiba pergi. Ia berpikir, apakah temannya itu merasa malu karena ditolong oleh orang yang disukainya?

Mungkin pemikiran itu bisa saja, bukan? Seperti Kyuhyun yang merasa begitu lemah karena ditolong oleh seorang _yeoja_. _Yeoja_ yang bahkan telah mengambil alih pikirannya.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok Donghae. Sesekali, ia membenarkan kacamata besar yang ia pakai itu. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sosok Donghae di bangku taman.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Donghae. Ia melihat Donghae menunduk dengan jari-jari yang dimainkan. Bahunya juga sedikit bergetar. Hei, ada apa?

"Donghae...kau?..."

"Aku benar-benar berdebar. Ya, Tuhan. Sedekat itu dengannya, Kyu."

Yah, setidaknya Kyuhyun tahu apa yang kini dirasakan oleh temannya itu. Perlahan Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala bangku taman. Bersiap mendengarkan Donghae.

"Kau bagaimana, Kyu? Dia begitu perhatian padamu, bukan? Kau sangat beruntung sekali."

"B-begitulah. A-aku juga tidak mengerti."

"Hm, boleh ku tahu mengapa kau menolak saat dia memintamu membuka kacamata?"

Kyuhyun tersentak. Ia tergagap saat ditanya seperti itu. Ia melirik Donghae yang sekarang telah melepas kacamata miliknya. Sesaat Kyuhyun terperangah. Hei, bukankah akan lebih baik jika Donghae tidak memakai kacamata?

"Kau berpikir aku lebih baik tidak memakai kacamata, bukan? Tapi aku tidak bisa melihat tanpa kacamata ini," ucap Donghae menjawab keterpakuan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela napas mengerti. "Aku sama sepertimu. Yah, walau ada hal lain yang membuatku tidak ingin melepas kacamata ini, Hae."

"Sesuatu? Yang begitu penting? Sampai-sampai orang yang kau sukai meminta pun kau tidak mau melepasnya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk sekilas. Kemudian menutup mata. Seolah berusaha mengingat masa lalu. Masa lalu yang baginya menyakitkan tetapi...hanya itulah yang ia punya.

"Kau...lebih baik melepas kacamatamu, Hae. Supaya dia lebih tertarik padamu. Menurut buku yang aku baca..."

"Aku tahu. Seseorang yang kelihatan cupu sekalipun, akan terlihat seribu kali lebih menarik tanpa kacamatanya, bukan? Dan satu lagi, buka satu kancing teratas baju kita? Begitu?"

"Ya, begitulah."

"Aku sudah pernah mencobanya, Kyu. Walau kacamata ini ku pakai hanya untuk mainan. Entah mengapa aku jadi tidak ingin melepasnya. Mungkin memang salahku menutup diri dan berubah menjadi siswa _introvert_. Tapi...inilah hidupku. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti."

Kyuhyun diam di samping Donghae. Otaknya berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan temannya ini. Seseorang yang memiliki kehidupan yang sama seperti dirinya.

Saat Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya. Entah mengapa ia melihat dua siluet yang tengah memperhatikan mereka. Kyuhyun menunduk melepas kacamatanya lalu membersihkan lensa itu, lalu memakainya dan berusaha melihat siapakah dua orang yang berdiri di koridor sana.

Kyuhyun terkejut ketika menyadari dua siluet itu mendekat. Walau satu di antaranya berusaha menolak untuk mendekati tempat di mana Kyuhyun dan Donghae duduk, tetapi tetap saja. Satu orang tersisa itu terus menarik temannya.

Keduanya sampai di depan Kyuhyun maupun Donghae. Sontak, Donghae terkejut dibuatnya dan segera memakai kacamatanya dengan Kyuhyun yang terpaku. Sungmin...dan Hyukjae ada keperluan apa?

"Ooh, hai, Kyuhyun, Donghae. Kami mengganggu?" Ujar Sungmin membuat darah di sekujur tubuh Kyuhyun serasa mendidih.

Kyuhyun mendongak dan tersenyum tipis yang walaupun berusaha untuk tidak terlihat, Sungmin tetap bisa melihatnya. "A-aaa, tidak kok, Sungmin-_ssi_. Tidak m-mengganggu sama sekali."

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar jawaban itu, kemudian ia dan Hyukjae duduk di bangku satunya yang ada tepat di depan mereka berdua.

"Kalian terlihat serius sekali? Ada apa?" Pertanyaan Sungmin dibalaskan senyuman oleh Kyuhyun. Entah mengapa, sekarang Kyuhyun suka sekali tersenyum. Dan keinginannya yang dahulu terpenuhi. Yaitu...tersenyum untuk orang lain.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab? Hanya tersenyum begitu? Kita ini _'kan_ teman. Teman itu saling berbagi, hihi. Benar _'kan_, Hyukkie?"

"Ah, _ne_, Minnie _unnie_. Teman itu saling berbagi, mempercayai, membutuhkan dan peduli."

"Itu sama seperti buku yang pernah aku baca."

"_Eoh_?" Sungmin maupun Hyukjae terkejut ketika Donghae menyauti perkataan Hyukjae. Keduanya menatap dan meneliti ekspresi yang _namja_ itu keluarkan.

Kyuhyun di sampingnya pun mengernyit. Ia juga pernah membaca tentang hal itu. Yah, yang pada akhirnya terdapat pengkhianatan dari masing-masing orang.

"Dari buku yang ku baca teman itu memang seperti apa yang kalian bilang. Tetapi nanti pada akhirnya, seseorang yang dipanggil teman itu akan mengkhianati temannya. Mencemooh, membicarakan di belakang dan sebagainya. Aku tidak mau seperti itu."

"_Eoh_? Haha ya Tuhan, Donghae. Kau ada-ada saja, sih." Hyukjae tertawa dibuatnya. Ia menatap Donghae dan Kyuhyun bergantian yang menatapnya heran. Sungmin di sampingnya hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Apa maksudmu, Hyukjae-_ssi_?" Respon Donghae dengan jantung yang berdebar.

Hyukjae membenarkan duduknya lalu berdeham. Kemudian menjawab. "Dengarkan aku ya? Tidak semua orang akan berperilaku begitu. Ada kok yang lain. Contohnya kami. Awalnya sih memang aku tidak suka Sungmin _unnie_ memperhatikan Kyuhyun terus..."

"Hyukkie!"

"Iya-iya, _unnie_. Maaf keceplosan."

Kyuhyun termangu. Sungmin? Selalu memperhatikannya? Namun berusaha mengabaikan jantung yang berdebar-debar, ia kembali siap mendengarkan. Walau dengan jelas ia bisa melihat rona tipis di pipi chubby Sungmin di depannya, Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, aku teruskan. Begini ya, Donghae-_ya_, Tuhan 'kan menciptakan seseorang dengan karakter yang berbeda. Lagipula tidak semua cerita itu benar _'kan_? Itu _'kan_ hanya karangan manusia seperti kita. Jadi, mana mungkin semua orang akan bersikap saling mengkhianati temannya sendiri."

"..."

"Aku sadar ketika melihat kalian berdua. Aku seperti melihat diriku yang dulu dengan temanku. Kami juga dulu selalu berdua. Dijauhi yang lain karena berpikir kami itu orang sombong, tidak mau bergaul juga tertutup. Sampai akhirnya aku lulus dan berada di sini, aku bertemu Minnie _unnie_. Seseorang yang memperlihatkan aku sebuah dunia persahataban yang indah. Walau aku dan dia terpisah, kami tetap berhubungan. Yang aku tahu, kami tidak saling mengkhianati walau kami sudah mempunyai teman yang baru," Hyukjae bercerita panjang lebar. Sungmin, Kyuhyun juga Donghae masih mendengarkan.

"Aku yakin jika kau mau membuka hati kau bisa memiliki teman, dan jika kau mau percaya bahwa tidak semua orang sama seperti mereka yang selalu membully kalian. Kami berbeda. Kami tidak akan membicarakan keburukan kalian di belakang, mencemooh atau mencaci maki. Kami...tulus ingin berteman dengan kalian, _kok_."

Seketika Sungmin tersadar. Entah mengapa ia tersenyum mendengar pernyataan sahabatnya itu. Ia menepuk kedua sisi rok pada pahanya.

Kemudian tersenyum lucu. "_Ne_! Jadi...maukah kalian berbagi dengan kami? Jangan menyendiri atau berduaan lagi~? Mereka malah akan membuat gosip yang tidak-tidak nanti~"

Kyuhyun dan Donghae saling menoleh, lalu keduanya mengangkat bahu dan menghela napas. Bersamaan membenarkan letak kacamata mereka.

Dan Donghae pun membuka mulut. "A-aku...akan berusaha. T-tapi tidak tahu dengan Kyuhyun."

Ketiganya menoleh ke arah yang sama. Cho Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam. Namun kemudian tersenyum. "Yah, a-aku juga."

"Yeay!" Sungmin dan Hyukjae sontak bersorak. Membuat Donghae dan Kyuhyun terkejut. Keduanya memeluk dua _namja_ di depannya. Yang tentu saja hal itu mengejutkan Kyuhyun juga Donghae.

Ah, sepertinya musim panas ini benar-benar panas. Adakah yang bisa melihat rona tipis kemerahan di wajah keempatnya?

Tentu saja. Matahari pun tahu, angin pun merasakan. Dan dengan berhembusnya sang pembawa suasana kesejukan, di saat itulah cinta beterbangan. Menyambut siapa saja hati yang tengah berbunga-bunga.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan di sepanjang koridor pagi itu. Memang tetap sama, suara mereka yang selalu membicarakannya. Tetapi tidak lagi ketika seseorang mengait lengannya. Kyuhyun sontak terkejut kemudian berhenti, dan menoleh.

"_Eoh_? S-sungmin-_ssi_. Apa yang kau..."

"Panggil saja Sungmin atau Minnie, Kyu. Jangan memanggilku seformal itu~" Sungmin berucap sambil mempoutkan bibirnya yang membuat jantung Kyuhyun semakin berdebar.

Kyuhyun tersenyum gugup. "I-iya. T-tapi Sungmin-_ssi_, mereka semua m-melihat ke arah kita."

Sungmin tersenyum tidak peduli, lalu menarik Kyuhyun pergi. "Biar saja. Mereka itu norak sekali sih. Sudaaaaah, ayo jalaaaan, Kyu~"

"I-iya, t-tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Pokoknya jalaaaaan~" walau merasa berdebar-debar juga, Sungmin tetap menarik Kyuhyun. Mengabaikan jantungnya yang terus memompa cepat aliran darahnya.

'Hah~ jatuh cinta itu mengerikan sekali. Aku takut mati tiba-tiba, hiks T,T Kyuhyun jahaaaat~'

.

.

Keempatnya semakin dekat. Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Donghae dan Hyukjae terkadang berada di tempat yang sama dalam satu waktu. Sesekali, mereka berkumpul dengan teman-teman Sungmin juga Hyukjae yang lain. Saling bercanda dan bercerita. Dan di saat itulah Kyuhyun maupun Donghae benar-benar merasa seperti punya seseorang yang berarti juga dibutuhkan.

Bahkan hubungan Donghae dan Hyukjae semakin dekat saja. Sama seperti Kyuhyun. Keempatnya begitu lengket layaknya amplop dengan perangko. Tetapi mereka menyukai itu.

Persahabatan memang begitu indah jika kita mau mempercayainya. Apalagi ketika seseorang mengatakannya kepada kita, lalu mereka mempersilahkan kita untuk menceritakan apa yang kita rasakan.

Juga saat kita semakin sadar, di saat itulah Tuhan sedang berusaha memberikan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang di sebut kebahagiaan.

Dan hal itu tentu saja hanya untuk kita.

.

.

Sungmin berlari ke arah Kyuhyun kemudian duduk di depannya. Mereka kini tengah duduk di rumput di bawah pohon ek di sekolah mereka. Sungmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang tengah membaca buku di tangannya. Sesekali tangannya jahil berusaha melepas kacamata Kyuhyun yang membuat _namja_ itu selalu siaga agar kacamatanya tidak bisa Sungmin lepas.

Sesekali Sungmin cemberut karena keinginannya tidak terpenuhi. Kemudian dengan iseng walau berdebar, _yeoja_ berpipi chubby itu menidurkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan Kyuhyun membuat _namja_ itu terkejut yang sontak menghempaskan punggungnya ke belakang, menabrak batang pohon ek.

Sungmin terkekeh walau berusaha menyembunyikan rona kemerahan di kedua pipinya. Ia juga bisa melihat bahwa _namja_ yang tengah bersamanya ini juga tengah merona.

Kyuhyun memberanikan diri menatap Sungmin, jantungnya berdebar keras sekali. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa _yeoja_ ini begitu tiba-tiba. Organ vital pemompa darah miliknya hampir saja melompat keluar jika saja ia tidak segera menenangkan diri.

Namja berkacamata itu tidak mengerti. Apa yang tengah dipikirkan _yeoja_ yang dengan seenaknya meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuannya itu. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Beri aku satu alasan kenapa kau tidak mau melepas kacamatamu, Kyuhyunnie?" Tiba-tiba Sungmin berucap membuat Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tersentak.

Sungmin menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun membuat wajah namja itu berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya. Jantungnya memompa cepat sekarang, namun ia abaikan. "Beritahu aku, Kyuhyunnie. _Waeyo_?"

Kyuhyun menaruh kedua tangannya di samping kakinya dan bahu Sungmin. Ia benar-benar gugup. Ia berdebar. Bagaimana mungkin _yeoja_ ini membuat ia seperti ini. Ia berusaha membuka mulut, tetapi rasanya begitu kelu. Kyuhyun tergugu begitu saja. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Dan lamunannya tersadar ketika sebuah jari mengelus pipinya lembut. Membuat matanya tertutup. "Kyuhyunnie~"

Panggilan yang begitu lembut, membuatnya melayang dan tidak sadar bahwa kini kacamatanya pun terlepas.

Sungmin terperangah melihatnya. Wajah di depannya begitu tampan. Garis-garis wajah itu membuat Kyuhyun sangat menawan. Walau mata teduh itu bersembunyi, Sungmin tetap menyukainya. Ia melepas pegangannya pada tengkuk belakang Kyuhyun. Kemudian bangkit dari rebahannya dan tetap menatap wajah penuh pesona itu.

Kyuhyun begitu tampan dan mempesona tanpa kacamata tebalnya. Wajahnya benar-benar putih bersih dilengkapi garis-garis rahang yang kokoh. Sungmin sungguh jatuh cinta pada _namja_ ini.

Tangannya bergerak merubah gaya rambut Kyuhyun. Mengacak sedikit rambut itu agar tidak belah tengah lagi. Juga melepas kaitan kancing teratas seragam yang digunakan _namja_ di depannya. Kedua tangannya juga menangkup kedua pipi tirus itu. Tersenyum mengagumi sosok pria bagai malaikat yang mempesona.

Dan bibirnya berucap begitu saja. "_Too handsome. I like it,_" yang tanpa sadar membuat Kyuhyun membuka matanya.

Seketika, Kyuhyun terkejut. Penglihatannya buram. Ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Tangannya meraba sekitar mencari kacamatanya. Namun tak ditemukan. Yang bisa ia tangkap, wajah seseorang yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Walau tidak kelihatan jelas, ia yakin bahwa yang ada di depannya ada Sungmin. _Yeoja_ yang telah mencuri hatinya.

"S-sungmin..."

"Kau memang menarik, Kyu."

Kyuhyun terperangah, kemudian berusaha menemukan kacamatanya lagi. Ia menoleh ke sana kemari, namun tetap tak ditemukan.

"Kyu? Kau mencari apa?"

"Kacamataku, Min. Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas."

"_Eoh_? M-maaf. I-ini kacamatamu," Sungmin berucap sambil memakaikan kacamata Kyuhyun.

Dan seketika, Kyuhyun bisa melihat jelas wajah _yeoja_ cantik itu. Ia menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa panas. Namun usahanya gagal saat tangan Sungmin membawanya menatap mata foxy nan menawan itu. "Lihat aku, Kyu."

Kyuhyun menurut. Namun alisnya bertaut tidak mengerti. Kyuhyun bisa melihat Sungmin tersenyum. Seperti senang sekali. Ada apa dengan Sungmin?

"Dengarkan aku..." Sungmin mengusap pipi Kyuhyun lagi. "...aku benar _'kan_. Kau memang menarik, Kyuhyunnie~"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Hanya berusaha mendengarkan. "Kau sangat tampan tanpa kacamata itu. Juga dengan rambut yang agak acak dan kancing teratas seragammu yang terbuka, hihi."

Sontak Kyuhyun meraba rambut dan seragamnya. Ternyata memang keduanya sudah dalam bentuk yang berbeda. Tetapi ia merasa aneh dengan ini.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa melihat tanpa kacamata, lagipula..."

"Apa, _eoh_?"

"Aku tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian, Minnie. Dan juga...kacamata ini begitu berharga bagiku."

"Hm? Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena hanya inilah peninggalan orang tuaku, jadi..."

"Aku mengerti. Lagipula...aku tidak suka mereka melihatmu dalam keadaan seperti itu."

"Eh?" Kyuhyun terkejut mendengarnya. Alisnya bertaut menyuarakan keheranannya. "Mengapa begitu?"

"S-soalnya...ya pokoknya aku tidak suka saja!" Sungmin merona saat mengatakannya. Ia menunduk berusaha menyembunyikannya membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh lucu.

Kyuhyun memberanikan diri menggunakan jarinya untuk mengangkat dagu Sungmin agar melihatnya. Pipi _chubby_ menggemaskan itu memerah. Dan Kyuhyun begitu menyukainya.

"K-kenapa harus tidak s-suka? M-memang aku siapamu, _eoh_?" Gugup. Tentu saja. Bahwa ia terbata begitu.

Sungmin cemberut saat Kyuhyun mengatakannya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya membuat jari Kyuhyun di dagunya terlepas. "K-kau _'kan_ temanku."

"Huh?" Refleks Kyuhyun bersuara seperti itu. Seolah kecewa, Sungmin hanya menganggapnya teman. Sebatas teman.

"Kenapa? Kau kecewa karena aku hanya menganggapmu teman, hei, tuan? Lagipula mana mungkin aku yang mengatakannya dulu...ups," Sungmin tersadar akan ucapannya.

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya dengan alis bertaut. "Kau menyukaiku?" Dengan polos ia bertanya seperti itu.

Sungmin melotot melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang terlihat tak berdosa itu. Padahal ia yakin wajahnya sangat merah sekarang. "Huh! Wajahmu membuatku ingin memukulmu, tahu."

Sungmin membalikkan badan menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun. Dan hal itu entah mengapa membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Sungmin-_ah_."

"Hm?" Sungmin merespon malas. Namun ketika Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya, mau tak mau senyuman hadir di bibirnya. "Apa, _eoh_, tuan Cho bodoh?"

"_Mwo_? Mereka bilang aku pintar, _kok_!"

"Yak! Kalau pintar seharusnya kau peka terhadapan perasa...aish!" Sungmin lagi-lagi kelepasan. Tetapi itu membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Aku janji hanya kau yang boleh melihatku tanpa kacamata, tanpa rambut belah tengah dan kancing atas yang terbuka."

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya. Kemudian tersenyum simpul. Juga jahil tentunya. "Memangnya siapa yang memintamu begitu, hmm~?" Sungmin mencubit pipi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya. "Ku pikir kau menyukaiku makanya tidak suka jika ada yang melihatku tanpa kacamata. Ternyata tidak ya?"

"_Yak_! Memangnya kau menyukai, apa? Ugh! Kyuhyun menyebalkan!"

"Aku menyukaimu, _kok_," lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengucapkannya dengan wajah polos. Membuat Sungmin melotot dengan wajah memerah.

Sungmin menunduk dan memainkan jarinya. "A-aku juga m-menyukaimu, kok, Cho _pabo_!"

"Hei...aku itu tidak..."

"Kau bodoh pokoknyaaaa! Titik!" Sungmin keukeuh bilang seperti itu.

Namun Kyuhyun tidak terima. "Aku tidak bodoh, Ming."

"Kyu bodoh, Kyu bodoh. Buktinya tidak peka pada perasaanku, jadi Kyu bodoh!"

"Aish! A-aku _'kan_ tabu pada hubungan seperti itu. M-maafkan aku, Ming."

"Huh?" Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun dengan tangan yang berlipat, kemudian membuka lipatan tangannya itu, lalu menekan hidung Kyuhyun dengan telunjuknya. Alis Kyuhyun bertaut. Tidak mengerti apa yang tengah Sungmin pikirkan.

"Kalau begitu, belajarlah denganku soal hubungan yang bagimu tabu itu."

Seketika, senyuman mengembang di wajah Kyuhyun. "Dengan senang hati, Sungminnie."

"_Ne_!" Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun membuat _namja_ itu tersentak, namun kemudian membalas pelukannya.

"_S-saranghae_, Sungmin."

"Hm, _nado saranghae_, Kyuhyunnie."

Dan kali ini biarkanlah ia percaya sedikit saja pada kebahagiaan yang akan datang. Angin berhembus menjadi pembawa suasana kesenangan.

Langit menjadi saksi bersatunya dua hati. Tidak ada paksaan. Hanya ada cinta di sana.

.

.

Dan lagi-lagi terjadi adalah tatapan itu selalu mengarah kepada mereka. Tatapan penuh kebencian. Namun walau begitu, Kyuhyun tidak peduli sekarang. Karena ia memiliki Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengan tangannya. Sesekali Sungmin membenarkan kacamata yang Kyuhyun pakai. Secupu apapun kekasihnya sekarang, setidaknya Sungmin tahu, ia mempunyai sosok seseorang yang lebih dari kata tampan jika mereka sedang berdua.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyu."

"Aku juga, Ming. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Dan tiba-tiba Sungmin mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibir Kyuhyun. Membuat _namja_ itu sontak terkejut. Sungmin hanya tersenyum kemudian menarik tengkuk _namja_nya. "_Kiss me, please_?"

"!" Kyuhyun semakin terkejut. Namun tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah _yeoja_nya.

Dan pagi itu di akhiri dengan bersatunya dua bibir antara Kyuhyun juga Sungmin. Membuat semua orang di koridor itu tercengang. Yah, ketika kita hanya melihat seseorang dari covernya, maka kau tidak akan bisa melihat kepribadian seseorang.

Janganlah kau menganggap seseorang rendah karena tanpa kau ketahui, ia memiliki hal tak terduga dan Tuhan pasti mempunyai segala hal terindah yang tak bisa kita bayangkan untuknya, bukan?

Maka dari itu, hargailah seseorang pada apapun penampilannya, karena dengan begitu Tuhan _'kan_ menghargaimu juga. Karena hidup adalah sesuatu hal tak terduga yang tak bisa kita ketahui atau tentukan. Sebab itu adalah urusan Tuhan.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Note : Happy Birthday for **_**Lee Sungmin**_** and **_**Cho Kyuhyun**_**.**_

_**Wish you all the best. And longlast^^**_

_**How 'bout this, fic? Enjoyed? Wanna comment?**_

_**Thank you^^**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


End file.
